Beichte des Herzens
by Amunet
Summary: Slash Harry x Draco Inhalt: Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine Nachkriegsgeschichte.
1. Das Mantra meiner Liebe

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

* * *

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Dracos Position oder „Das Mantra meiner Liebe"**

In der Nacht, wenn ich in meinem Bett liege und schlafen sollte, wenn mein Geist sich entspannen sollte, dann kreisen sie - meine Gedanken - und ich fühle mich schlecht. Schlecht deshalb, weil jedes meiner gesagten Worte wieder in meinem Kopf auftaucht – eins boshafter und gemeiner als das andere. Schlecht, weil ich diese Worte nicht sagen möchte, weil ich mich machtlos fühle, diese Worte zu verschweigen. Es passiert unwillkürlich, einfach so und sobald ich merke, was ich da überhaupt gesagt habe, ist es zu spät. Ich sehe, wie der finstere Blick in deinen Augen noch düsterer wird und wie dir die Mordlust ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Du hasst mich!

Und wieder quält sie mich – meine Liebe für dich. Es ist passiert, keine Ahnung wie, doch es ist passiert. Irgendwann habe ich es bemerkt, von einem Tag auf den anderen. Ich erwischte mich dabei, als ich zu dir, Granger und Weasley hinüberstarrte, als ihr gelacht habt und ich mir nichts sehnlichster wünschte, als bei euch zu sein. Nicht als Nemesis, sondern als Freund und Teil von euch, als Teil von dir. Wenn ihr euere Köpfe zusammengesteckt und zweifellos über Geheimnisse getuschelt habt, dann wollte ich mit euch reden, mit euch diese Abenteuer erleben. Ich war neidisch auf euch, denn ich war gefangen in meiner kleinen, starren Welt. Gefangen und verdammt dazu, selbst meine Freunde Grabbe und Goyle, ja selbst meine Freundin Pansy von mir fern zu halten. Vater sah es nicht gerne, wenn ich mit anderen über meine Probleme redete. Vater war überhaupt immer präsent und ständig, selbst hier in Hogwarts, spürte ich seine Augen über mich wachen.

Ich war einsam.

Aber dann, als die Ereignisse sich im 6. Schuljahr überschlugen und ich endlich wusste, dass ich nur zu deiner Seite gehören wollte. Als ich mich plötzlich auf der Flucht befand, zugehörig zu jenen, die dir schlechtes wollten, da schloss ich einen Pakt mit mir selbst. Ich schwor mir, sollten wir beide diesen Krieg überstehen und sollte das Schicksal mir die Chance geben, dann würde ich sie dir gestehen – meine Liebe. Es war ein inneres Mantra, welches ich Tag ein, Tag aus wiederholte. Es war meine Schutzformel, denn ich redete mir ein dass, solange ich an diesem Pakt festhielt, ich stark genug wäre, um unter den Todessern zu bestehen. Ich überstand die Strafe dafür, dass ich Dumbledore nicht getötet hatte, ich überstand die Verachtung meines Vaters, weil ich seinen Anforderungen nicht genügte und ich überstand die andauernde Furcht gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord.

Voldemort genoss es, mich leiden zu sehen, mich zu quälen und er tat es auf vielfältige Art und Weise. Ich musste zusehen, wie er vor meinen Augen Muggel folterte oder Verräter in den peinvollen Tod trieb. Seine Grausamkeit kannte keine Grenzen und er zwang mich, ebenfalls zu töten. Ich musste töten, weil er es mir befahl, weil er mir drohte, meine Mutter, meinen Vater und mich selbst zu töten. Gleichwohl es mir fast das Herz zerriss – Ich tat es! Nach jedem _Avada Kedarvra_ wurde mir schlecht und ich musste mich übergeben, doch die Erleichterung, dass ich meine Familie für einen Tag gerettet hatte blieb, nur schmeckte sie bitter.

Du warst es, der mich aus den Klauen des Lords befreite. Du warst es, der mich – nicht gerade begeistert – bei sich aufgenommen hat und du warst es, der mich trotz meiner ewig gemeinen Worte noch immer nicht aus dem Haus geworfen hat.

Ich hoffe du merkst, wie dankbar ich dir für alles bin und bete, dass du niemals merken wirst, wie es in meinem Inneren tatsächlich aussieht. Denn meinem Pakt, meinem Mantra zum Trotz ist die Angst von dir entblößt zu werden, dir meine verletzliche Seele zu zeigen zu groß, als dass ich mich trauen könnte, dir zu offenbaren wie sehr ich dich Liebe. Den Schmerz, weil ich weiß, dass du mich trotz deiner Güte hasst, den nehme ich hin. Nenn es Masochismus, aber wenn ich schon leide, dann möchte ich mein Leid selbst bestimmen und ich liebe die Qualen durch dich.

Du merkst es nicht, aber jeden Morgen wenn wir uns beim Frühstück gegenübersitzen und du dir deine Haare unbewusst aus dem Gesicht streichst, weil du in Ruhe den _Tagespropheten_ lesen möchtest, dann bin ich eifersüchtig, weil du nicht mich so sanft berührst. Wenn deine Lippen den Rand der Tasse berühren und du an deinem Getränk nippst, wünsche ich mir, dass deine vollen Lippen die meinen streifen würden. Sobald du dein benutztes Geschirr zur Spüle trägst, auf diese banale Muggelart und dein Körper sich dabei so grazil bewegt, dann möchte ich mich in das Rund deiner Hüfte beißen und dich verschlingen mit Haut und Haar. Wenn deine Augen sich dann flüchtig auf mich heften, kurz bevor du die Küche verlässt, ohne ein Wort mehr als das übliche „Guten Morgen" und sie mich so unergründlich mustern, dann möchte ich sie dir am liebsten auskratzten, weil ich nicht über die Mauer hinwegkomme, welche du mich als einzigen spüren lässt.

Es ist zum Verzweifeln und jeden Tag in diesem großen, leeren Haus, das einst deinem Paten gehörte und außer uns beiden keiner bewohnt, wird es unerträglicher. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich meine Selbstgeißelung noch ertragen werde, bevor ich etwas Unüberlegtes tue. Bevor ich vielleicht von meinen Gefühlen, meiner Begierde für dich verleitet werde, deiner Reinheit Sünde anzutun. Jeder Tag scheint eine persönliche Herausforderung zu sein, doch jeder Tag wird von der Nacht abgelöst und in den Nächten plagen mich die Zweifel und die Schuldgefühle.

Manchmal möchte ich einfach nur weinen, doch ich kann nicht. In meinem Inneren ist etwas, das mich drängt meine Schwächen dort zu behalten, es ihnen nicht erlaubt an die Oberfläche zu treten. Es ist Hoffnungslos mit diesen zwei tiefen Wünschen, die mein Gleichgewicht so außer Kontrolle bringen. Meine Wünsche sind so gegensätzlich wie wir beide. Du bist der Held, der den Krieg überlebt hat und der noch heldenhafter geworden ist und ich bin der Verräter, der weder von den Siegern noch von den Unterlegenen geachtet wird. Es sind zwei Seiten eines Krieges und ebenso wie alles im Leben zwei Seiten hat, so hat es auch mein Wunsch. Dir meine Liebe gestehen und die Last auf meinem Herzen zu mindern gegen die Angst, den letzten Rest meiner Seele zu verlieren. Bei all den großen Zauberern, wenn ich doch nur wusste was ich tun soll?

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

So, das war der erste Streich. **smile** Das nächste Kapitel befindet sich schon bei meiner Betaleserin und ich hoffe, ich kann bald für Nachschub sorgen. Bitte das Kommischreiben nicht vergessen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	2. Meine Gedanken kreisen um dich

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

* * *

**oooOOOOooo**

_An alle Reviewer vielen Dank für eure Kommis. Ich hab mich sehr über jedes einzelne gefreut und bitte um Verzeihung, dass ich jetzt keine Ausführlichen Reviewantworten gebe, aber ich lade dieses Kapitel gerade vorm Arbeitgehen hoch und habe nicht viel Zeit. _

_Ich hoffe das Kapitel 2 von „Beichte des Herzens" wird euch auch gefallen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. _

**oooOOOOooo

* * *

**

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Harrys Position oder „Meine Gedanken kreisen um dich"**

Ich weiß, dass du gerade oben in deinem Bett liegst und dich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere wälzt. Ich weiß, dass du dort liegst und keine Ruhe finden kannst, weil du jede Nacht Probleme hast beim einschlafen. Morgen früh werde ich wieder so tun, als hätte ich nichts mitbekommen, weil ich weiß, dass dein Stolz angekratzt wäre, wenn du herausbekommen würdest, dass ich es weiß. Also bleibe ich hier in meinem Wohnzimmer sitzen und starre auf den Fernseher, den ich mir gekauft und mit Hilfe von Hermine sogar ohne Strom zum Laufen gebracht habe. Das Fernsehprogramm sehe ich hingegen nicht. In meinen Gedanken bin ich bei dir.

Wieder einmal überlege ich, was mich dazu bewogen hat, dich bei mir wohnen zu lassen. Ron hat mich bestimmt schon ein dutzend Mal gefragt, weshalb ich dir dieses Angebot gemacht habe und jedes Mal habe ich nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern gezuckt. Nun, was hätte ich ihm auch sagen sollen? Ich weiß es ja wirklich nicht. War es vielleicht Mitleid, weil du mir so Leid getan hast, als ich dich aus Voldemorts Fängen befreit habe? Mag sein, aber dein Anblick war auch zu jämmerlich.

Du standest in einem Raum voller Leichen und eine von ihnen war schrecklicher entstellt als die andere. Es waren hauptsächlich Muggel allen Alters, doch auch einige Zauberer. Als ich diesen Raum betrat, war ich entsetzt und unglaubliche Übelkeit hatte von mir Besitzt ergriffen, obwohl ich diesen Anblick doch schon fast gewöhnt war. Voldemort hatte mehr als nur eine Schneise gepflastert mit Leichen hinterlassen, doch dich dort zu finden - mit Tränen in den Augen - war überraschend.

Seit deiner Flucht in unserem 6. Schuljahr hatte ich dich nicht mehr gesehen und ich hatte gedacht, dass Voldemort dich vielleicht sogar getötet hatte, aber da standest du, innerlich zerstört. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich dir zum ersten Mal nahe. Das mag mit ein Grund für meine Entscheidung gewesen sein, aber vielleicht tat ich es auch nur, um nicht alleine zu sein. Sirius Haus war schon lange zu einem Gefängnis für mich geworden. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, denn schließlich hatte ich mir geschworen, dieses Haus nicht mehr zu betreten, doch im Fuchsbau hatte ich nicht bleiben können, als ich mich auf die Jagd nach den Horkruxen machte. Ich wollte die Weasleys nicht noch mehr gefährden, als ich es ohnehin schon tat und meine Entscheidung war gut so.

Anfangs warst du so kaputt von diesem Krieg, dass du kein Wort, mehr als nötig, gesprochen hast, doch inzwischen ist deine Persönlichkeit aus unserer Schulzeit wieder zum Vorschein gekommen. Du stichelst wo du nur kannst, aber ich kann dir deine kleinen Bosheiten nicht mehr glauben. Etwas an dir hat sich geändert. Was genau, vermag ich noch nicht zu sagen, aber der Ausdruck in deinen Augen, wenn du meinen Blick erwiderst, ist jetzt so anders.

Früher habe ich dort nur Härte und Kühle gesehen, aber jetzt… Jetzt ist da etwas, das manchmal schier sehnsuchtsvoll zu deuten ist und manchmal so voller Schmerz, dass ich mich unwillkürlich frage, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht.

Du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Ich will wissen wer du bist, wer du hättest schon immer sein können, wenn dein Vater dich nicht unnachgiebig in eine bestimmte Richtung gedrängt und geformt hätte. Mich interessiert einfach, was dein wahres Ich ist und ohne erklären zu können weshalb, denke ich, dass es mir gefallen würde.

Inzwischen müsstest du eingeschlafen sein und stehe ich auf. Mein Körper schmerzt vom langen sitzen auf der Couch. Zuerst strecke ich mich, dann gehe ich in die Küche, hole mir ein Glas Wasser und gehe nach oben. Ich will jetzt in mein Bett und schlafen, damit ich von diesen Gedanken an dich befreit werde. Die Treppe knarrt leise unter meinem Gewicht und ich hoffe, dass weder du noch das Bild der alten Black, welches ich immer noch nicht losgeworden bin, wach werden. Auch wenn es komisch klingt, doch im Augenblick könnte ich deinen Anblick nicht ertragen. Nicht nachdem du mich auf diese merkwürdig intensive Weise beschäftigst.

Als ich die letzte Stufe erklommen habe, werde ich jedoch wieder einmal daran erinnert, dass meine Wünsche nie in Erfüllung gehen. Denn du stehst vor mir, dein Schlafanzugoberteil halb geöffnet. Überrascht schaue ich dir erst ins Gesicht, doch diese zarte Blässe, welche von deiner Haut ausgeht, lenkt mich ab, sodass ich dir unwillkürlich nur auf den Oberkörper starren kann. „Wie schön deine Haut doch ist", denke ich mir und weiche hastig einen Schritt zurück, bei diesem absurden Gedanken.

„Harry?" Deine Stimme klingt ebenso verwundert, wie ich mich gerade fühle. Was zum Himmel noch Mal habe ich da gerade gedacht? Und warum schlägt mein Herz auf einmal so heftig, dass ich meine es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen? Du kommst einen Schritt näher und ich mache automatisch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Harry, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragst du mich besorgt. Wiederum gehst du einen Schritt auf mich zu und abermals weiche ich vor dir zurück. Ich finde keine Gelegenheit mehr um darüber nachzudenken, weshalb das so ist, denn plötzlich verliere ich mein Gleichgewicht und als ich noch merke, dass das rudern meiner Arme umsonst ist und ich falle, gilt alles in meinem Kopf deinem entsetztem Aufschrei.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

So, das war es auch schon wieder von mir. **smile** Tja, was soll ich sagen? Kommentare jeglicher Art sind erlaubt. **zwinker** Ach übrigens, dürft ihr euch nicht wundern, dass die einzelnen Kapitel immer so kurz sind, aber dadurch, dass ich sie aus der Sicht des jeweils anderen schreibe, werden sie nicht so lang werden, da ich mir und vor allem euch langweilige Wiederholungen möglichst ersparen möchte. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Gruß Amunet

* * *


	3. Bittersüßes Geständnis

Autor: Amunet

Titel:Beichte des Herzens

Kategorie: abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte

Pärchen: Draco x Harry

Inhalt:Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine Nachkriegsgeschichte.

Warnung:Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

Ein **Dankeschön **für die netten Reviews geht an:

**daughter-of-deep-night** und **Liriel2006**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Beichte des Herzens**

Dracos Position oder „Bittersüßes Geständnis" 

Du liegst in meinen Armen, dein Atem geht hastig und ich blicke in dein bleiches, aber erleichtertes Gesicht. Mein Puls rast ebenso aufgeregt wie deiner und mein Gesicht dürfte nicht minder blass und bestürzt sein. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr du mich mit dieser Aktion erschreckt hast. Wenn du tatsächlich die Treppe herunter gestürzt wärst, hättest du dir womöglich deinen schönen Hals gebrochen.

„Mein Gott Harry, was machst du für Sachen?" möchte ich immer noch geschockt von dir wissen und damit meine ich nicht nur, deinen Fast-Sturz, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass du vor mir zurückgewichen bist.

„Tut mir leid, Draco", sagst du und deine Augen schauen tief in meine. Deine Entschuldigung ist ernst gemeint und eigentlich gibt es für mich keinen Grund mehr, dich in meinen Armen zu halten, doch es fühlt sich gut an, dich zu berühren – verboten gut. Aber auch du machst keine Anstalten, dich aus unserem engen Körperkontakt zu lösen, wie ich verwundert bemerke. Wir befinden uns halb liegend, halb sitzend auf dem Boden und ich habe meine Arme fest um dich gelegt. Unsere Gesichter sind nur eine Elle von einander entfernt und für mich wäre es ein leichtes, dich zu küssen.

Schon alleine der Gedanke daran, dich jetzt zu küssen, verstärkt das wilde Klopfen meines Herzens. Deine Lippen sehen so entzückend aus, dass ich mir tatsächlich ausmale, wie es wohl wäre, sie jetzt mit meinen zu bedecken, sie mit meiner Zunge sanft nachzufahren, kurz bevor ich sie öffne und in deine verlockende Mundhöhle eintauche.

„Draco…" sagst du und als ich deinem unschuldig, naiven Blick begegne kann ich nicht mehr anders und mache meine eben gedachte Phantasie wahr.

Es ist atemberaubend! Du fühlst dich so sanft an und nachdem du dich nicht wehrst, gleite ich zwischen deine Lippen, damit ich dich endlich schmecken kann. Neugierig erkunde ich dich und nach einigen wenigen Momenten erwiderst du meinen Kuss. Scheu spielt deine Zunge mit der meinen und ebenso scheu drängst du deinen Körper noch näher an den meinen heran. Alles in mir verschmilzt zu einem Gefühl, einem Gedanken – verschmilzt zu dir.

Plötzlich jedoch löst du den Kuss.

Mein Atem stockt, in deinen wunderschönen, grünen Augen liegt… Ja, was? Entsetzten? Furcht? Ich weiß es nicht.

„Was war das?" fragst du mich und ich bin einen Moment lang verdutzt von dieser Frage.

„Ein Kuss", antworte ich dir und auch, wenn ich ebenfalls noch verwirrt bin, kann ich die aufkeimende Belustigung in meiner Stimme nicht vollständig unterdrücken und schon ist er da, dein vorwurfsvoller Blick. „Tut mir leid", sage ich und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob damit meine Neckerei oder mein Kuss gemeint war.

„Warum hast du das getan?" Möchtest du wissen, deinen Blick auf mich fixiert. Jegliche Flucht meiner Augen ist unmöglich, denn du bannst mich mit deinem Blick fest. Meine Antwort auf deine Frage ist so simple, so stupide und dennoch schlucke ich erst, bevor ich all meinen Mut zusammen nehme und sie dir sage: „Weil ich dich liebe."

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder. Ich weiß es war sehr, sehr kurz, aber bevor ihr mich köpft, dürft ihr gleich das nächste Kapitel lesen. **smile

* * *

**


	4. Was ist nur los mit mir

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

* * *

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Harrys Position oder „Was ist nur mit mir los?"**

Was hast du gerade gesagt? „Weil ich dich liebe?" Ich traue meinen Ohren kaum, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich nicht verhört habe. Wie könnte ich auch, wo sich doch jeder meiner Sinne nur auf dich zu konzentrieren scheint. Wo alles an und in mir im Moment nur nach dir schreit. Dein Kuss kam so überraschend wie deine Körpernähe, aber noch viel überraschender war der Ansturm der Gefühle in meinem Inneren. Mir ist, als wäre ein Tornado entfesselt worden und ich würde dich am liebsten noch einmal küssen. Dich verschlingen mit all meiner Kraft. Jetzt weiß ich endlich, weshalb ich früher nicht gern geküsst habe. Die Küsse mit Cho waren zu unerfahren gewesen, als dass sie richtig schön gewesen wären und die Küsse mit Ginny, so schön sie im Vergleich mit denen von Cho gewesen waren, sie kommen einfach nicht an den Sturm heran, den du in mir auslöst.

„Über so etwas macht man keine Scherze", sage ich grollend. Du lügst bestimmt, es muss so sein.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Harry."

Dein Blick ist so klar und offen, dass ich tatsächlich nur reine Ehrlichkeit darin finde.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Weil es schon immer so war."

Verwirrt starre ich dich an. Diese sentimentale, liebevolle und zärtliche Art kenne ich gar nicht an dir. Es bringt mich durcheinander, weil ich nicht einschätzen kann, was du wirklich denkst oder fühlst. Du zeigst mir eine völlig neue Seite an dir und ich frage mich, ob es ein Teil deines wahren Ichs ist.

„Harry, darf ich dich noch einmal küssen?"

Ich antworte nicht, denn die Antwort gibst du dir selbst als du deine Lippen auf meine presst.

Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere an, als würden Millionen von Schmetterlingen durch meine Adern flattern. Es kribbelt, es rauscht, es überwältigt mich und dabei ist es nur ein Kuss. Ein Kuss, den du jetzt vertiefst und ich habe den Eindruck, dass du dich an diesen Kuss und auch an mich klammerst wie ein Ertrinkender und ich genieße es wie nichts zuvor. Ich lasse mich treiben auf diesen Wellen und umschlinge dich so fest ich kann. Nie zuvor hat sich etwas so richtig angefühlt, wie du in diesem Moment. Meine Zeitwahrnehmung rauscht dahin und als wir uns voneinander lösen, sind deine Wangen rosig gefärbt, deine Lippen leicht geschwollen. Du bist so schön. Einige deiner blonden Strähnen fallen dir ins Gesicht und ich streiche sie dir wieder hinters Ohr.

„Harry", sagst du, als deine Wange sich an meine Hand schmiegt. „Harry, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es mein Herz fast zerreißt."

„Ich glaube dir", ist meine Erwiderung und ich meine was ich sage. So viele Hinweise darauf verdichten sich, so viele Verhaltensmuster lüften sich und ich… Was fühle ich? Ich weiß es nicht.

Nachdem du von mir scheinbar keine Antwort erwartest, stehst du auf und ziehst mich dabei mit dir hoch. Meine Knie zittern und fühlen sich so schwach an. Wann ist das passiert? Wir stehen so eng beieinander und keiner von uns weiß, was wir tun sollen. Gleich, was du von mir hören möchtest, ich bin nicht in der Lage, dir irgendetwas zu sagen. Ich bin so schrecklich verwirrt, dass es mich fast schon erschreckt, als du von mir zurücktrittst. Die kalte Luft zwischen uns fühlt sich schrecklich an. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, welch wundervolle Wärme du mir mit deinem Körper gegeben hast.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", murmelst du und drehst dich um, damit du in dein Zimmer zurück kannst.

„Draco!" rufe ich und weiß nicht einmal, weshalb ich dein weggehen verhindern möchte.

„Ja, Harry?"

Fast flehend siehst du mir in die Augen.

„Gute Nacht, Draco."

„Gute Nacht, Harry." Das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen ist traurig und es verpasst mir einen Stich, weil ich weiß, dass ich schuld daran bin.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

In Ordnung, das war's jetzt wirklich. Beide Kapitel waren kurz und bündig, aber ich kann euch sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel schon wieder länger wird. 3 Ich hoffe euch haben die Kapitel gut gefallen. Liebe Grüße euere Amunet

* * *


	5. Wie soll es nur weitergehen

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

Vielen Dank an alle Kommischreiber, für ihre erbaulichen Kommentare. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Dracos Position oder „Wie soll es nur weitergehen?"**

Drei Tage sind bereits vergangen. Drei endlos lange Tage, in denen wir keine zehn Sätze miteinander gesprochen haben. Es ist schrecklich! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es etwas grausameres gibt, als meine Liebe vor dir zu verheimlichen, doch jetzt, da ich mein Geheimnis gelüftet habe und ich dein Unwohlsein in meiner Nähe spüre, weiß ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Sobald ich den Raum betrete und du mich bemerkst, wirst du unruhig und unsicher. Bis jetzt hat es noch nie länger als ein paar Minuten gedauert, bevor du vor mir geflüchtet bist. Hat dich so sehr erschreckt, was du, was wir getan haben? Ekelst du dich jetzt vor mir? Vor den Küssen, die wir getauscht haben?

Ich werde noch wahnsinnig!

War es vorher schon schwer, nicht an dich zu denken, obwohl wir in einem Haushalt leben, jetzt ist es unmöglich geworden. Immerzu denke ich an dich. Wenn ich schlafe, wenn ich wach bin… Egal was ich mache, dein Bild ist mir immer vor Augen. Ich sehe deinen verschleierten Blick, nachdem wir uns geküsst haben. Diese Erinnerung allein verstärkt meine Tagträume noch mehr, Träume in denen ich dir die Kleidung vom Leib reiße und dich mit Haut und Haar verschlinge, solange bis du _mein_ bist.

Gerade rücke ich den Küchenstuhl, auf dem ich gesessen habe, wieder zurecht, als du den Raum betrittst. Sofort spüre ich, wie meine Wangen sich leicht verfärben und mein Herz ein Tempo annimmt, dass definitiv nicht gesund sein kann. Du behältst deinen Kopf gesenkt und blickst mich nicht einmal an. Es tut weh. Deine Kühle mit dem Wissen, dass du von meinen Gefühlen weißt, zu ertragen, ist unbarmherzig.

Du gehst an mir vorbei.

Mir scheint, du bemerkst mich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich könnte lachen vor Bitterkeit, doch ich verbiete es mir, denn ich habe schon genug von mir vor dir entblößt. Sanft trägt ein Lufthauch deinen Duft zu mir und als ich dich rieche, schnürt es mir die Kehle zu. Du riechst ebenso wundervoll wie du schmeckst. Es ist genug, ich kann nicht mehr. Nun bin ich es, der die Flucht vor dir ergreift. Ich flüchte, weil du mir den Verstand raubst, mein Innerstes zum bersten bringst und mein Herz mit tausend feinen Stichen quälst.

Ich komme nicht weit.

Im Gang packt mich deine Hand und mit einer schnellen Bewegung drängst du mich an die Wand, während dein göttlich zu nennender Körper sich eng an meinen presst. Ich erschaudere. Es fühlt sich gut an, so erregend. Dein Kopf ruht auf meiner Schulter und als du ihn bewegst, sind es deine Lippen welche meinen Hals hinauf gleiten. Aufstöhnend schließe ich meine Augen und gebe noch mehr von meinem Hals frei. Etwas in mir drängt mich, mit dem Denken aufzuhören. Was soll ich mir auch den Kopf über deine Beweggründe zerbrechen, wenn mein Körper unter dir entflammt.

Als unsere Lippen endlich aufeinander treffen, sind wir beide nicht mehr zärtlich. Wir küssen uns gierig. Scheinbar brauchst du mich ebenso sehr, wie ich dich. Wie von alleine finde meine Hände den Weg in den Haar, ich zerwühle es, wie ich es schon immer tun wollte. Dann fühle ich deine Hände auf meinem Oberkörper und mit einem Ruck reißt du mein Hemd auf. Die Knöpfe springen in alle Richtungen davon.

Ich stoppe dich.

„Harry?"

„Lass uns nicht reden, lass uns einfach…"

„… miteinander schlafen?" ergänze ich deinen Satz. Du wirst erstaunlich rot um die Nase, wenn man bedenkt, dass du mir eben das Hemd vom Körper gezerrt hast. Aber du nickst.

„Sag mir erst _weshalb_. Sag mir, warum ich mich auf dich einlassen sollte, wo es doch mein Tod wäre, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Harry, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, aber wenn du nur Sex möchtest, dann kann ich nicht. Es würde mich zerstören, wenn du nur mit mir spielst."

Unsicher stehst du vor mir. Du weißt jetzt nicht, was du machen sollst und ich verstehe. Vielleicht habe ich dir nicht genügend Zeit gelassen. Doch warst nicht du es, der auf mich zugegangen ist?

„Komm zu mir, wenn du dir sicher bist, Harry, doch ich warte nicht ewig. In deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne _mit_ dir zu sein, ist kaum erträglich für mich." Ich lüge, aber zum Glück weiß er es nicht. In seiner Nähe zu sein, ohne mit ihm zu sein, _ist_ unerträglich.

Du willst aufbegehren, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, doch du verkneifst dir einen Kommentar und ich lasse dich im Gang stehen, ebenso wie ich vor drei Nächten habe stehen lassen.

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

Dass war's für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte vergesst nicht fleißig Kommentare zu schreiben. Für Kritik und Lob bin ich jederzeit zu haben. **smile** Liebe Grüße Eure Amunet

* * *


	6. Erkenntnisse

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Disclaimer:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sondern sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen und alles ist nur Just 4 Fun.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

An alle meinen lieben Leser ein großes Dankeschön für die netten und sehr aufbauenden Kommentare. Ich hab mich über jedes einzelne sehr gefreut und hoffe natürlich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Harrys Position oder „ Erkenntnisse"**

Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er mich nur auf dem Gang stehen lassen – zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von drei Tagen? Ich bin wütend, das gebe ich zu, auch wenn ich mir nicht wirklich sicher bin, was der Auslöser für meinen Zorn ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er mich zurückgewiesen hat, aber vielleicht auch daran, dass er mich mit diesem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck angesehen hat, dass ich mich jetzt so schlecht fühle.

Seit er mich geküsst hat, habe ich nichts anderes getan, als versucht zu ergründen, weshalb mir sein Kuss so sehr gefallen hat und als ich dachte, es… es könnte sexuelle Anziehungskraft sein, da kommt er und nimmt mir mit diesem verständnisvollen und leidenden Blick den Wind aus den Segeln. Ja, ich glaube das ist es, was mich so wütend macht. Ich kann wieder von vorne anfangen, weil ich es einfach nicht verstehe. Ich begreife nicht, was zwischen uns vor sich geht und diese Ungewissheit behagt mir nicht.

„Gott, Harry", versuche ich mir einzureden, „es waren doch nur ein paar Küsse. Nichts weiter." Aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich bin zu aufgewühlt. Wie kann ein Kuss nur alles verändern? Wenn ich es mir einfach machen wollte, dann könnte ich Draco rausschmeißen. Ihn einfach vor die Tür setzen, gleichwohl ich weiß, dass er keinen Ort hat, an den er gehen könnte. Lucius ist inhaftiert und seine Mutter im Krieg gefallen. Malfoy Manor ist an das Zaubererministerium übergegangen und wurde aufgrund der Lage und der Größe binnen weniger Wochen in ein Sanatorium verwandelt. Psychisch angeschlagene Opfer des Krieges erholen sich dort, stets mit der Hoffung ihrer Verwandten und Freunde bedacht, wieder gesund zu werden. Zum Glück für Draco gehe ich nicht gerne den einfachen Weg. Ich möchte mich mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzten, während er hier ist. Ich will… Ich will ihn in meiner Nähe haben und gleichzeitig wünsche ich ihn mir ganz weit weg.

Malfoy, ich hasse dich!

Es ist sehr früh am Morgen und leise schleiche ich mich raus in den Garten. Die Sonne geht gerade auf und vertreibt immer mehr die Schatten, die auf den Sträuchern liegen. Reif liegt auf den Blättern der Pflanzen und für einen winzigen Moment denke ich nicht an Draco. Ich sauge das Bild, welches sich mir bietet auf und genieße die zarte Stille, die lediglich von dem morgendlichen Gezwitscher der Vögel durchbrochen wird. Es ist ein heimeliges Gefühl und die Wut in mir zerfällt zu Staub. Mein Herz kommt zur Ruhe und dann höre ich in meinem Kopf wieder die Worte: „Weil ich dich liebe."

Ich seufze auf. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt – wie mutig von ihm. Nun fühle ich mich schlecht. Mit meiner Aktion vom Vorabend muss ich ihn ziemlich verletzt haben. Ich hätte mit ihm geschlafen, nur um herauszubekommen, was uns verbindet und wenn es wirklich nur körperlich gewesen wäre, dann wäre der Fall für mich erledigt gewesen, doch für Draco… Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sein Herz zerfetzt. Mich ekelt es vor meiner eigenen gedankenlosen Handlung, aber wenn ich an den Anblick seiner geröteten Lippen, seiner blassen Brust, die sich so heftig auf- und abgesenkt hatte und das prickelnde Gefühl seiner Haut unter meinen Händen denke, dann weiß ich, dass ich gerne mit ihm geschlafen hätte.

Der Zauber des Wechselspiels zwischen Licht und Schatten ist vergangen. Die Sonne hat ihren Kampf gewonnen und nun sehe ich den Garten aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Unkraut wuchert überall zwischen den prächtigen Zuchtrosen, im Gemüsegarten krabbelt es nur so vor Ungeziefer, halbverweste Blätter von mehreren Jahren liegen auf den Wegen und von der ursprünglichen Pracht ist kaum etwas zu sehen. Für einen aberwitzigen Augenblick kommt mir der Gedanke, dass dieser Garten wie Draco ist. Einst als reine Seele geboren, wurde er von seinem Vater in den Zustand seelischer Unnahbarkeit erzogen und doch hat er es geschafft, einen Teil seiner ursprünglichen Schönheit zu bewahren. Und mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von Stolz erkenne ich, dass er mir einen Teil davon gezeigt hat.

Getrieben von einem inneren Impuls gehe ich zum Geräteschuppen, greife mir einen Rechen und fange an, die alten Blätter aus den Kieselsteinwegen zu entfernen. Mit etwas Geduld vielleicht, und liebevoller Arbeit, könnte der Garten wieder einen bezaubernden Anblick abgeben und fest in meinem Hinterkopf verankerte ich den Vermerk, es so auch mit Draco zu versuchen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

_

* * *

_Das war es auch schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe ihr hatte etwas Vergnügen beim lesen. **smile** Um Kommentare wird gebeten. Liebe Grüße euere Amunet

* * *


	7. Anwandlungen

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Disclaimer:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sie sind alle Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_An alle Kommi-Schreiber vielen Dank für euere Reviews. Ich hab mich aus zwei Gründen sehr gefreut. Der erste Grund ist, dass euch diese Geschichte so gut gefällt und der zweite Grund ist, dass es dieses Mal so viele Reviews waren, wenn ich das auf die anderen Kapitel umrechne. _**lächel

* * *

**

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Dracos Position oder „ Anwandlungen"**

Abermals sind drei Tage vergangen und jetzt bin ich total verwirrt. In dir erscheint eine neue Lebensenergie erwacht zu sein, denn jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück gehst du raus in den Garten. Du arbeitest bis zum Mittagessen und danach gehst du wieder hinaus. Aber von deinem Vergnügen im Boden zu wühlen mal abgesehen, irritiert es mich, dass du mich immer höflich begrüßt, mir ins Gesicht schaust und dabei lächelst und das du mich darum gebeten hast, für das Mittagessen zu sorgen. Normalerweise wechseln wir uns mit dem Kochen ab, oder lassen uns etwas anliefern, doch nun bin ich allein verantwortlich für unser Essen. Mich interessiert, was dich dazu bewogen hat, mir Verantwortung zu übertragen. Es ist nicht nur das Essen, es sind noch andere Kleinigkeiten, um welche ich mich nun kümmern soll und immer wenn du mich bittest, dieses oder jenes zu tun, hast du dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches mich verrückt macht.

Irgendwie spüre ich, dass du etwas mit mir vorhast, ich weiß nur noch nicht was. Mag sein, dass du denkst, du könntest mich auf diese Weiße stärker in den Haushalt integrieren, aber einen Punkt hast du definitiv vergessen.

Ich liebe dich!

Du hast mit keinem Wort mehr deinen Überfall auf meine Sinne erwähnt und ich gehe davon aus, dass dieses Thema für dich erledigt ist, jedoch nicht für mich. Inzwischen ärgere ich mich etwas, dass ich nicht doch auf dein Angebot eingegangen bin. Wenn wir miteinander geschlafen hätten, wäre der brennende Druck in meinen Lenden gemindert und ich müsste nicht jedes Mal an mich halten, wenn du mich mit deinem – wie ich stark annehme – unbewussten kokettieren erregst. Die Lust, welche ich für dich empfinde wächst mit jedem Tag, umso mehr seit ich weiß, wie du schmeckst, wie du küsst und wie du dich anfühlst.

Dieser Hunger nach deiner Nähe wird noch angeheizt dadurch, dass du mich ständig wie unbeabsichtigt berührst. Wenn ich meinen Teller ins Spülbecken stellen möchte, sind auf einmal deine Hände da, die deinen Teller wegräumen und mich kurz dabei streifen. Als du gestern Abend über meine Schulter geblickt hast, während ich im Wohnzimmersessel saß, und du nachsehen wolltest was für ein Buch ich gerade lese, da hast du deinen Arm über meine Schulter gelegt und mit ins Ohr gesagt: „Nettes Thema. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass dich Heilpflanzen interessieren." Bei jedem deiner Worte kitzelte dein warmer Atem an meinem Ohr und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meinen Körper aus. Am liebsten hätte ich dich über den Sessel auf meinen Schoß gezogen und besinnungslos geküsst.

Oh ja Harry, ich wundere mich sehr über deine merkwürdigen Anwandlungen und jetzt insbesondere wundere ich mich darüber, weshalb du noch nicht aus dem Garten zurück bist. Du bist schon 10 Minuten überfällig und wenn du nicht bald kommst, sind deine geliebten Spagetti in Tomatensoße kalt. Ich weiß, das würde dich ärgern, denn schließlich ist es dein Lieblingsgericht.

Seufzend, weil ich denke, was für ein Gutmensch ich doch geworden bin, gehe ich los um dich zu holen. Die Glastür zum Garten geht geräuschlos auf und kurz denke ich, sie müsste dringend geputzt werden, als ich auch schon im Freien stehe.

Die Veränderungen im Garten, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, sind unglaublich. Die Wege sind frei und sauber, die Blumenbeete auf eine ordentliche Weise unordentlich und der Nutzgarten inzwischen fast brauchbar. Wie viel Mühe du investiert hast. Ich habe mich zwar lustig darüber gemacht, dass du diesen Garten ganz ohne Magie wieder herrichten willst und dir gesagt, dass es eine Hauselfenarbeit ist, aber nun denke ich, dass du zu Recht Stolz auf dein Können sein kannst. Mich würde allerdings interessieren, woher du so viel über Pflanzen gelernt hast. In der Schule hast du nicht unbedingt den Eindruck vermittelt, ein Pflanzenexperte zu sein und überhaupt, wo steckst du?

„Harry?"

„Draco?" höre ich dich rufen.

„Wo steckst du?"

„Hier hinten."

Mürrisch, weil ich dich kaum verstehe, gehe ich in die Richtung in der ich dich vermute. Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, dass der Garten so groß ist. Nach guten 20 Metern entdecke ich dich, oder vielmehr deinen hübschen, festen Hintern. Du kniest vor einem Beet und arbeitest mit der Rückfront zu mir. Ein netter Anblick, muss ich mir gestehen.

„Was machst du noch hier draußen? Das Essen ist schon längst fertig."

„Ich wollte nur kurz etwas fertig machen."

„Egal was es ist, es hätte auch noch Zeit für nach dem Essen gehabt, immerhin bist du derjenige, der auf feste Mahlzeiten zu zweit besteht, seit ich hier eingezogen bin."

„Stimmt", sagst du und springst auf. Durch die schnelle Bewegung strauchelst du einen Moment lang und ich halte dich am Arm, damit du nicht fällst. Du landest in meinen Armen.

Mein Herzschlag setzt für einen Moment aus. Es fühlt sich gerade verdächtig nach einem Déjàvue an. Jetzt fehlen eigentlich nur noch der Kuss und mein Geständnis. Aber soweit kommt es erst gar nicht, du siehst mir errötend ins Gesicht, rappelst dich wieder hoch und dann weichst du ein Stück von mir zurück. Du lächelst mich an und in deinen tiefgrünen Augen steht Vorfreude geschrieben. Irgendwie werde ich gerade sehr misstrauisch.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", meinst du und – bei Merlin – dein Lächeln wird noch intensiver.

„Für mich?" murmele ich irritiert.

Du nickst freudig und dann machst du den Blick auf das Pflanzenbeet hinter dir frei und sagst: „Tada."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, ich bin total platt. Vor mir erstreckt sich ein großes Beet voller grüner Schösslinge und ich erkenne ein gutes Dutzend verschiedener Heilpflanzen, in ausreichender Menge für einen Privatvorrat. Scheinbar hat es sich Harry zu Herzen genommen, als ich ihm gestern als Antwort auf seine indirekte Frage gesagt habe, dass ich nach wie vor an Zaubertränke und allem was damit zu tun habe, interessiert bin. Aufgrund der Größe des Beetes muss er eine Menge Zeit in dieses Projekt investiert haben, was mich zu einem anderen Punkt bringt.

„Wann bist du heute Morgen hier raus gegangen?"

Harry wird knallrot. Scheinbar habe ich einen Treffer gelandet und ich kann sehen wie Harry mit sich ringt, bevor er mir eine ausweichende Antwort gibt: „Ist das nicht egal?"

„Mag sein, aber wissen würde ich es schon gern – ich will schließlich wissen, wie groß mein Dank ausfällt."

„Also eigentlich", sagt er, „eigentlich habe ich heute Nacht schon damit angefangen."

Ich schlucke verblüfft. „Weshalb tust du das für mich?"

„Um dir eine Freude zu breiten." Etwas in seinem Tonfall lässt mich aufhorchen. Es klingt so ernst und als ich in seine Augen blicke, da sehe ich, dass es ihm tatsächlich ernst ist.

„Danke", sage ich und mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wie von alleine heben sich meine Hände zu seinem Gesicht und dann küsse ich ihn.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Seid ihr zufrieden mit mir? Um Kommentare wird gebeten. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	8. Bring mich dazu dich zu lieben

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Disclaimer:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sondern J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

Hallöchen

Vielen lieben Dank für euere Reviews. **smile** Ich bin sehr erstaunt und erfreut darüber, dass „Beichte des Herzens" immer größeren Anklang findet. Ein jedes eurer Kommentare hat mir den Tag versüßt und ich hoffe ihr habt Freude an diesem Kapitel. **smile**

Allerdings, weil ich ein fairer Mensch bin, warne ich euch vor, dass wenn ihr euch beim letzten Kapitel über das abrupte Ende beschwert habt, ihr in diesem einen fiesen Cliffhänger finden werdet. Meine Beta wollte mich deshalb köpfen, doch sie habe ich schon mit der Fortsetzung versorgt, ich hoffe also, dass ihr auch nicht mehr lange auf den Anschluss warten müsst.

Ganz liebe Grüße

Amunet

**ooOOOoo

* * *

**

**Beichte des Herzens**

_Harrys Position oder „Bring mich dazu dich zu lieben"_

Er küsst mich so zart und liebevoll, dass ich mich weder dagegen wehren kann, noch möchte. Meine Überraschung scheint geglückt zu sein, seine Dankesbezeugung allerdings auch. Instinktiv schmiege ich mich an seinen Körper heran und umfasse ihn mit meinen Armen. Die perfekte Form seines Körpers lockt mich und meine Hände gleiten über seinen Rücken, hoch zu seinen Haaren, wo ich sie zerwühle. Seine Hände hingegen wandern an mir herab, legen sich fest auf meinen Hintern und drücken meinen Unterkörper an seinen.

Ich erschaudere.

Was ich dort spüre ist eine harte Erektion. Hat ihn unser Kuss schon so sehr erregt? Kann es sein, dass er mich so sehr begehrt? Mir wird heiß bei diesem Gedanken. So langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass er mich liebt und ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm mit der gleichen Intensität an zärtlichen Emotionen begegnen.

Draco beendet den Kuss und ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich belämmert aussehen muss, denn er hat mich fast um den Verstand geküsst. Er lächelt mich, wie mir scheint, etwas wehmütig an.

„Ich sollte wieder ins Haus gehen."

„Warum?" frage ich ahnungslos.

Ein spöttisches und unpassendes Glucksen entfleucht ihm. „Weil ich mich sonst vergessen könnte."

„Du… Oh!" Ich werde rot und sehe mit an, wie Draco sich umdreht und Richtung Haus geht. Unwillkürlich beiße ich auf meine Unterlippe und kaue darauf herum. Ich möchte nicht, dass er jetzt geht, auch wenn ich weiß, was es für uns bedeuten könnte, wenn er bliebe.

„Draco", rufe ich ihn, doch, obwohl er einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen zaudert, dreht er sich nicht um. Er hat mich gehört, da bin ich sicher, weshalb ignoriert er mich jetzt?

Er verschwindet aus meinem Blickwinkel. Enttäuscht stöhne ich auf und setzte mich auf den Boden. Draco hat es schon wieder getan! Langsam aber sicher entwickelt er ein ausgesprochenes Talent dafür, mich zu verwirren und daraufhin die Flucht zu ergreifen. Wie kann er nur diesen brodelnden Sturm in mir erwecken und so tun, als wäre er der Einzige, der darunter leidet? Dieser Kerl macht mich fertig, mit seinem widersprüchlichen Verhalten.

Stunden später traue ich mich endlich zurück ins Haus. Verrückt, wenn man bedenkt, dass es mein Eigenes ist. Aber ich hatte keinen Hunger mehr, als er mich im Garten zurückgelassen hatte. Eine Weile war ich nur so da gesessen, doch dann habe ich den Rest vom Nutzgarten angelegt und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genutzt, um Erdbeeren zu setzen, weil ich weiß, dass er sie mag. Draco liebt Erdbeeren mit Sahne oder mit Eis. Er mag auch Erdbeerkuchen, habe ich festgestellt, doch am allerliebsten isst er sie pur. Schon merkwürdig, wie viel man von einem Menschen erfährt, wenn man ein paar Monate mit ihm zusammenlebt. In den sieben Jahren in Hogwarts habe ich nicht so viel über Draco gelernt, wie in der kurzen Zeit in der er bei mir wohnt. Ich weiß zum Beispiel auch, dass er, gegen all meine Erwartungen, nicht viel Zeit im Badezimmer braucht. Früher dachte ich immer, er bräuchte eine Ewigkeit, um seine Haare mit dem vielen Gel in Form zubringen, doch heute weiß ich, dass er dafür gerade mal ein paar Minuten benötigt. Zufällig habe ich ihn ein Mal dabei beobachtet, da er vergessen hatte, die Badezimmertür zu schließen. Sein Blick war konzentriert und seine Hände routiniert gewesen. Erst als er meine Reflektion im Spiegel sah, hatte er mich bemerkt und peinlich berührt war ich weggehuscht. Er hat mich nie darauf angesprochen.

Aus der Obstschale in der Küche nehme ich mir eine Banane und als ich mit meinen Händen die süße Frucht schälen möchte, fällt mir auf, wie dreckig meine Finger sind. Ich hatte sie zwar schon im Garten in einem Bottich gewaschen, doch ohne Seife würde ich die schwarze Erde an meinen Händen und unter meinen Fingernägeln kaum wegbekommen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich eine Dusche oder ein langes entspannendes Bad nötig habe. Nachdem ich die Banane gegessen und etwas getrunken habe, gehe ich die Treppe hoch. Vor der Badezimmertür entledige ich mich meiner Turnschuhe, danach betrete ich den Raum.

Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich stehen!

Mir wird heiß und kalt zugleich. Eine Landschaft formvollendeter weißer Haut erstreckt sich über wohlgeformte Muskeln, die Hügel und Täler bilden. Sanftes, hellblondes Haar wirkt durch das durchnässende Wasser fast durchsichtig und das entspannte Gesicht sieht so schön aus, dass mein Herz einen seltsamen Hopser macht. Mein Kopf sagt mir noch, dass ich schnell verschwinden sollte, bevor ich bemerkt werde, doch meine Füße hören nicht auf den Befehl und dann ist es zu spät – Eisblaue Augen haben mich entdeckt. Erschrocken sehen sie mich an.

Lange sehen wir uns in die Augen und dann kommt mir die Erkenntnis, dass er hier nicht so einfach vor mir fliehen kann. Mein Herz pocht heftig, als ich es erkenne und dann schlägt der bekannte Gryffindormut zu. Ohne zu zögern ziehe ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und öffne meine Hose, welche zu Boden gleitet. Dracos Augen sind geweitet und er starrt mich immer noch erschrocken an. Als meine Hände zum Bund meiner Unterhosen greifen, folgt mir sein Blick. Wie gebannt blickt er auf mein Tun und dann streife ich ohne weiter nachzudenken, auch meine Unterhose ab.

Ich fühle mich nackt und verletzlich, doch der hungrig-ängstliche Blick seiner Augen entschädigt mich vollkommen. Tapfer gehe ich auf ihn zu und ich bemerkte, wie sehr er sich zwingt, seinen Blick von meiner Hüfte wieder hoch wandern zu lassen, über meinen Oberkörper zu meinem Gesicht. Obwohl ich ihn noch nicht berühre, kann ich das Zittern seines Körpers spüren. Ich steige zu ihm unter die Dusche und entsetzt blickt er mich an, bis zu dem Moment, als ich ihn an die kalten Kacheln der Wand drücke und „Bring mich dazu dich zu lieben" hauche, bevor ich ihn küsse, während warmes Wasser über uns fließt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Das war es auch schon wieder. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ihr wollte die Fortsetzung haben, aber da müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden. **P**

Oh und bevor ich es vergesse, Beschwerden über die Länge bzw. die Kürze der Kapitel werden von mir ignoriert, weil ich die einzelnen Kapitel bewusst so kurz halte, damit nicht zu viel von den Gedankengängen des jeweilig anderen Charakters verloren geht.

Bis hoffentlich bald

Euere Amunet

* * *


	9. Ich sterbe in deinen Armen

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Dementi:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sie sind alle Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

_Hallöchen und vielen Dank an meine lieben Leser und Reviewschreiber – Ihr seid wunderbar! _

_Danke auch, dass ihr euch wieder in meine Geschichte verirrt habt. smile Tut mir leid, dass dieses Update etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich wollte euch unbedingt Kapitel 9 und 10 auf einmal liefern – nicht, das ihr mich sonst geköpft hättet, bei diesem Inhalt. smile Viel Spaß beim lesen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *

_

**Beichte des Herzens**

_Dracos Position oder „Ich sterbe in deinen Armen"_

Bei all den Göttern dieser Welt, was macht Harry da nur mit mir? Ich bebe und zittere unter seinem Kuss. Meine Knie fühlen sich längst nicht mehr stark genug an, um mich noch lange aufrecht zu halten. Seit ich ihn bemerkt habe, will ich… will ich wieder vor ihm fliehen. Aber dieses Mal kann ich nicht. Sein Blick hat mich gebannt, so dass ich mich keinen Millimeter rühren kann und nun, als ich sehe, wie er sich auszieht, da weiß ich, es ist zu spät. Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte ich seine Bewegungen und das Bedürfnis, mich ganz und gar an seiner Schönheit zu vergehen, ist mächtig und kaum kontrollierbar wieder erwacht.

Ob er sich der verführerischen Bewegungen seines Körpers bei dieser einfachen Handlung bewusst ist? Weiß er, dass sein Körper praktisch eine Einladung für mich ist, während er sich auf diese erotische und doch simple Weise von seiner Kleidung löst? Plötzlich werden meine Augen groß! Er… Harry ist am Bund seiner Unterhose angekommen… Ich bin erregt, ich bin geschockt von seinem Freimut, ich bin… überwältigt. Die letzte Hülle fällt und ich kann nicht anderes, als seine Pracht anzustarren, als zu betrachten, wie sein perfekter Körper ein vollkommenes Glied meinen Augen preisgibt.

Er kommt auf mich zu und – ich schwöre – ich habe keine Ahnung was er vorhat, während er zu mir unter das warme Wasser steigt. Mein Herz schlägt so heftig, dass es fast weh tut. Harry hat es geschafft, alles Denken aus meinem Kopf zu wischen. Sein Kuss, seine Worte, ich habe keine Chance mehr. Ob ich es nun bereuen werde oder nicht, gegen Harrys zweiten Frontalangriff habe ich jetzt schon verloren. Zu sehr brennen mein Körper und mein Geist auf diese Vereinigung. Ich will ihn, wie ich noch nie etwas gewollt habe und selbst, wenn man mir alle Galleonen der Welt anbieten würde, ich würde Harry für nichts aufgeben.

Meine Gegenwehr erlischt und meine Gier ihn zu verschlingen ist übermächtig geworden. Ich nehme mir ebenso viel von ihm, wie er von mir. Wir küssen und berühren uns, nicht zärtlich, aber auch nicht grob, sondern irgendwo dazwischen und es ist verflucht gut. Irgendwann dreht Harry mir den Rücken zu, damit ich seinen Nacken küssen kann und nur zu gerne komme ich seiner stummen Aufforderung nach. Doch scheinbar hat Harry noch anderes mit mir vor, denn er greift sich meine Hand und noch bevor ich mich fragen kann, was er vorhat, spüre ich eine Art kühles Gel auf meiner Handfläche.

„Draco", sagt er, während er seinen Kopf leicht dreht und mich anblickt, „machst du mich sauber? Ich bin so schmutzig."

Seine Worte, sein unschuldiger Blick, es gibt keinen Zweifel – dieser Mann will mich um jeden Preis verführen und um den Verstand bringen!

Willig lasse ich mich darauf ein, denn ich habe schon längst aufgeben, ihm zu widerstehen und verreibe die flüssige Seife in meinen Händen, bevor ich sie auf seine Schultern lege. Sanft schäume ich ihn unter kneten und massieren seiner Muskeln ein, während wir uns etwas aus dem Duschstrahl gedreht haben. Sein Körper ist so wunderschön und ich bin in dem Genuss, jeden einzelnen Millimeter dieser Schönheit zu berühren und zu liebkosen. Seinem sexy Rücken folgt ein runder, fester Hintern, dessen festes Fleisch ich mit beiden Handflächen erkunde, während ich hinter ihm knie. Meine Hand schiebt sich neugierig dazwischen und streichelt ihn auch dort. Harry gefällt es, er keucht erregt auf, doch dann dreht er sich um und vor meinem Gesicht ist sein erigiertes Glied. Ich sehe zu ihm auf und er blickt zu mir herunter. Wenige Sekunden später weiß ich wie Harry schmeckt.

Harry ist nicht mein erster Mann und dennoch fühle ich mich, als hätte ich gerade mein erstes Mal. Ich fühle mich unsicher, weil ich Harry in keiner Weise enttäuschen möchte, denn ich ahne, dass er noch nie zuvor mit einem Mann geschlafen hat. Mit meinem Mund verwöhne ich sein Glied ganz zärtlich und sanft, ich spüre, dass es gerade diese Zärtlichkeit ist, die ihn zum Verzweifeln bringt. Harry stöhnt laut auf, sobald er meine Zungenspitze zu spüren bekommt und sein Stöhnen daraufhin klingt verführerisch heiß. Wacklig weicht Harry ein Stück von mir zurück und lehnt sich an der kalten Wand an. Mir scheint, da hat jemand die Sicherheit seiner eigenen Beine verloren. Leicht schmunzelnd folge ich ihm und nehme sein Glied abermals in den Mund, doch dieses Mal bin ich versucht, alles in meinem Rachen aufzunehmen. Scheinbar gefällt Harry was ich tue, denn ein paar Minuten später stößt er unbeherrscht mit seiner Hüfte vor. Ich weiche erschrocken zurück und huste.

„Es… Entschuldige, ich…" stammelt Harry, dem es wohl peinlich ist, kurz die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Ich stehe auf und küsse ihn sanft.

„Shh… Ist gut Harry, das macht doch nichts", flüstere ich ihm beruhigend zu und dann knie ich mich wieder vor ihn. Zum dritten Mal nun nehme ich sein Glied in meinen Mund und dieses Mal finden wir einen Einklang zwischen seinem Stoßen und meinem Saugen. Nach herrlich langen Minuten, in denen Harry mit seinen Händen in meinen Haaren wühlt, während er gleichzeitig meinen Mund penetriert, kommt er plötzlich und unerwartet in meinem Mund und ich schlucke alles was er mir zu geben hat.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *


	10. Erlöse mich

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Dementi:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sie sind alle Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Beichte des Herzens**

Harrys Position oder „Erlöse mich"

Ach du meine Güte! Was hat Draco gerade mit mir getan? Nie zuvor hat mich ein Orgasmus mit solch einer Wucht überrollt und mich so erschöpft, dass ich endgültig die Kontrolle über meine Beine verliere und auf den Boden der Dusche sinke. Benommen schaue ich ihn an. Seine Wangen und Lippen sind gerötet und ich muss gestehen, dass ich Draco niemals anziehender fand, als jetzt in diesem Augenblick. Impulsiv küsse ich ihn und schmecke mein eigenes Sperma auf seiner Zunge. Sacht aber entschieden drückt er mich zurück.

„Harry, lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen."

Ich weiß, was das heißt. Es heißt, dass er sich geschlagen gibt und wir auch noch die letzte Hürde nehmen werden. Ich erschaudere bei dem Gedanken, mit Draco ganz eins zu werden, doch gleichzeitig sehne, nein, giere ich regelrecht danach. Obwohl ich es war, der ihn verführen wollte, hat er es geschafft die Oberhand über unser Liebesspiel zu gewinnen und ich möchte ihm die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen.

Draco dreht den Wasserhahn zu, greift nach einem Handtuch und trocknet sich und mich vorsichtig ab. Mein Blick schweift unwillkürlich zu seiner harten Erregung. Er hat noch keine Erleichterung bekommen, doch dem werde ich bald abhelfen. Obgleich ich noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen habe, so schafft es Draco, unbewusst Bedürfnisse in mir zu wecken, von denen ich keinerlei Ahnung hatte. Mich interessiert wie er schmeckt, wie sich seine Haut anfühlt, welche feinen Details sein Körper für mich bereit hält und vor allem, wie er auf mich reagieren wird. Vorfreude auf das Kommende erfüllt mich und nur zu willig lasse ich mich von Draco in sein Schlafzimmer führen.

Als ich sein Zimmer betrete – zum ersten Mal seit er bei mir wohnt - fällt mir auf, wie stillvoll er den Raum nach seinem Geschmack eingerichtet hat, doch dieser Gedanke verblasst angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mich auf sein Bett stupst und sich breitbeinig über mir positioniert. Ich kann sein Glied fordernd an meiner Hüfte spüren und ich frage mich, seit wann sein Körper mich derart heiß macht. Mich erregt, dass ich mein Denken vollständig vergessen möchte und nur noch mit ihm agieren will.

Er küsst mich und ich gehe liebend gerne darauf ein, doch als er meinen Körper erneut erkunden möchte, bringe ich ihn mit einer geschickten Drehung unter mich.

„Nein Draco, jetzt bin ich dran", wispere ich in sein Ohr und dieses Mal ist es er, der erschaudert. Neugierig streichle ich über seine herrlichen Muskeln. Sie sind überraschenderweise ausgeprägter als meine, obwohl ich es Draco nicht zugetraut hätte. Seine Atmung unter meinen Liebkosungen wird abgehackt und zunehmend unkontrollierter - ich finde das sehr erotisch.

Mit dem Wissensdurst eines Forschers und der Sehnsucht eines Liebhabers erkunde ich jeden Zentimeter seiner unglaublich schönen Haut. Ich küsse sie, ich schmecke sie, ich reize sie mit meinen Händen, meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge und erfreue mich an Dracos Reaktionen. Er keucht und stöhnt, beugt sich meinen Liebkosungen entgegen und sieht dabei so Lustverhangen aus, wie ich mich fühle. Begierig schließe ich meine Finger um sein Glied. Draco stöhnt. Ich staune, wie hart und fest sein Schaft durch mich geworden ist.

„Harry, hör auf zu spielen", fleht er mich an, während ich sein Glied in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus mit meiner Hand auf und ab streichle. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich will noch viel mehr von ihm. Der Wunsch, ihm all das zurückzugeben was ich von ihm bekommen habe, wachst mit dem Ausmaß seiner Erregung. Ich küsse mich seinen Oberkörper hinab und als ich mit meinem Kopf in seiner Lendengegend angelangt bin, löse ich meine Hand, welche ihr zutun nicht einmal unterbrochen hat und hauche meinen warmen Atem auf die Spitze seines Gliedes.

Draco gibt einen unartikulierten Laut von sich. Das ist wie eine Bestätigung für mich und zärtlich liebkose ich sein Genital mit meiner Zunge. Ich höre wie er tief den Atem einzieht und empfinde es als sehr erotisch, wie sein Brustkorb sich anhebt, während sein Bauch eine tiefe Mulde bildet. Es macht ihn in meinen Augen noch schöner. Dann, weil ich _ihn _so gerne probieren möchte, nehme ich sein Glied in meinen Mund. Es ist anders, als ich es erwartet habe, aber nicht schlecht, nur ungewohnt. Aufgrund seiner Reaktionen habe ich bald schon das Gespür dafür, was ihm gefällt und was nicht. Plötzlich jedoch zieht er mich von sich herunter und abermals liege ich unter ihm.

„Harry", sagt er und es klingt fast wie ein heiseres Knurren, „Harry, ich kann nicht mehr warten. Ich will dich!"

Sein erhitzter Körper presst sich fest gegen meinen und unwillkürlich zittere ich. Seine Augen bohren sich in die meinen und während er noch eine Antwort in ihnen zu suchen scheint, reibt sich sein Körper fordernd an dem meinen. Eine heiße Lust durchströmt mich und als hätte Draco es in meinen Augen lesen können, küsst er mich und eine seiner Hände wandert zu meiner Hüfte hinunter. Behutsam neckt sein Finger meinen Eingang und noch während ich versuche, mich auf diese neuen Gefühle einzustellen, gleitet er auch schon in mich hinein. Es ist kein Schmerz, jedoch ist es fremd. Doch bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken machen kann, lenkt Draco mich geschickt mit seinen innigen Küssen ab, so dass ich nicht bemerke, wie ein weiterer Finger in mich dringt. Mir wird erst bewusst, was er mit mir anstellt, als mein Körper seinen Liebkosungen mit einer Passion begegnet, welche mich schier erschreckt. Automatisch drängt mein Leib sich seinen Fingern entgegen und mich giert es nach mehr.

Als hätte Draco meinen inneren Ruf nach Erlösung hört, zieht er seine Finger aus mir zurück und positioniert mich etwas besser zwischen seinen Beinen. Augenblicklich etwas unsicher sage ich seinen Namen, doch als er sanft murmelt: „Keine Angst, Harry, ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Ich liebe dich doch." verschwinden auch meine letzten Bedenken und tapfer lächelnd lasse ich ihn ein.

Draco ist vorsichtig und, wie mir scheint, erfahren. Der Schmerz, der mich durchdringt als er meinen Leib aufstößt, ist minimal und so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen ist. Für eine Weile liegt er einfach nur auf mir und ich ahne, dass er es macht, damit ich mich an sein Ausmaß gewöhnen kann. Erst als mein Körper sich unter ihm entspannt, beginnt er seine Hüfte zu bewegen und mich langsam mit tiefen Stößen zu penetrieren. Ich werde ganz verrückt vor Erregung, während er anfängt, den Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen zu steigern. Er wird schneller und mein Verlangen nach Befriedigung größer. Hitzig biege ich mich ihm entgegen, kralle meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zerkratze die Haut, deren Schönheit ich vor wenigen Minuten noch so bewundert habe.

„Harry... Harry", stöhnt er immer und immer wieder lusttrunken und in meinem Kopf beginnt sein Stöhnen mit dem meinen zu verschmelzen, so wie unsere Körper miteinander verschmolzen sind. Wir sind tatsächlich _eins_ geworden und mein Geist schreit nur noch „Erlöse mich!" Danach hört die Welt auf zu sein. Alles ist erstarrt, während wir hinweggefegt werden von einem Orgasmus der uns die Luft zum Atmen nimmt.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

So, dass war's. **grins** Ich hoffe euch haben diese beiden Kapitel gefallen und ich freue mich auf euere Reaktionen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	11. Besiege meine Ängste für mich

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe

zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine

Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern)

**Dementi:**Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sie sind alle Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.

**

* * *

oooOOOooo **

_Anmerkung des Autoren: _

Heute bekommt ihr von mir das letzte Kapitel von „Beichte des Herzens" serviert und ich hoffe es gefällt euch ebenso sehr, wie es meiner geliebten Betaleserin Niva(el) gefallen hat.

Leider bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob diese FanFiction tatsächlich gelungen ist, da ich für die letzten beiden Kapitel gerade mal ein Kommentar erhalten habe, für dass ich aber sehr, sehr dankbar bin, da es mir zeigt, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht umsonst gepostet habe. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn die eventuellen Schwarzleser, ihren umgangssprachlichen inneren Schweinehund besiegen würden und mich an ihrer Meinung teilhaben lassen.

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**oooOOOooo**

**

* * *

Beichte des Herzens **

**Dracos Position oder „Besiege meine Ängste für mich "**

Ich erwachte mit Harry in meinen Armen. Sein warmer Körper eng an meinen geschmiegt. Er schlief noch und ich musste lächeln, während ich sein friedliches Gesicht betrachte. Im Schlaf erschien er mir so vollkommen. Die Narben des Krieges wirkten scheinbar verblasst, sobald sein Geist zur Ruhe fand und ich wünschte mir, es könnte für immer so sein – für ihn wie für mich. Zu lange hatten uns die Schatten des Krieges gejagt, obwohl er schon längst vergangen war. Ich verstand nicht, weshalb ich ausgerechnet jetzt dran denken musste, wo ich mich doch so glücklich schätzen konnte, dass ich hier lag, bei dem Menschen der mir am meisten bedeutete - oder war es gerade deshalb? Dachte ich plötzlich an all das Grauen, weil ich mich selbst dafür bestrafen wollte, dass mein Herz im Augenblick so glücklich war?

Harry seufzte leise im Schlaf und eine leise Melancholie überrollte mich und ich tat es Harry gleich und seufzte ebenfalls. Dann, vorsichtig, schlich ich mich aus dem Bett, ohne Harry zu wecken. Zufrieden sah ich, wie er sich noch tiefer in die Decke kuschelte. Mein Herz tat mir weh bei diesem Anblick, denn ich bekam Angst, so große Angst davor, dass dieses Glück enden könnte, sobald er erwachte. Feige stahl ich mich aus dem Zimmer, ging duschen und danach spazieren. Ich wusste, ich musste meine Gedanken und Gefühle sortieren und ich wusste auch, dass Harry sobald er wach war, dieselbe Zeit brauchen würde und diese Gelegenheit wollte ich ihm geben.

Nun sitze ich hier seit mehreren Stunden in diesem kleinen Park, nicht weit von Harrys Haus entfernt und traue mich nicht mehr zurück. Inzwischen habe ich mir nämlich überlegt, dass Harry vielleicht nicht gerade davon angetan war, alleine in meinem Bett zu erwachen. Ich bin so ein Trottel! Es wäre für uns beide doch so viel romantischer gewesen, wenn er in meinen Armen erwacht wäre, aber nein, ich musste ja alles besser wissen. Mir ist zum heulen zumute. Ständig zermatere ich mir meinen Kopf, damit ich ja die richtigen Entscheidungen treffe und dennoch mache ich alles falsch. Mein Vater hatte Recht, ich bin ein Versager.

„Draco?"

Erschrocken drehe ich mich um.

„Harry…"

„Hier bist du also, ich habe dich schon eine Weile gesucht."

Mein Herz flattert. Es fühlt sich so lebendig und voller Liebe an, wenn ich ihn betrachte.

„Du hat mich ja jetzt gefunden", stottere ich, mehr als ich es sage, während sein schwarzes, nasses Haar in der Sonne funkelt und sein sanftes Lächeln mich irritiert.

„Weshalb bist du gegangen?" fragt er, während er sich zu mir auf die Bank setzt. Instinktiv weiche ich ein Stück zurück, obwohl ich ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte.

„Wir müssen reden!" meint er plötzlich.

Ich hasse diese Worte, denn im Regelfall haben sie nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Mein Herz wird schlagartig schwer, so als ob sich eine Zentnerschwere Last darauf gelegt hat.

„Draco, letzte Nacht…"

„…war ein Ausrutscher", falle ich ihm ins Wort, „und es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Nicht wahr? Das ist es doch was du mir sagen willst." Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Zerschmettere dein Herz bevor er es kann. Tue so, als würde es dir nichts ausmachen und rede deine Gefühle herunter, so als würde es scheinen, dass du diese Intensität nur gespielt hast.

Verwirrt blickt Harry mich an und jetzt ist es an mir, zu zaudern.

„Nein, so ist es nicht… Ich…"

„Harry bitte, bitte lass es gut sein, diese Worte, diese Wahrheit aus deinem Mund zu hören, das kann ich nicht. Ich könnte es nicht verkraften." Warum? Warum kann ich ihn nicht belügen? Weshalb schafft er es mit seinem hübschen Gesicht und diesen offenen und ehrlichen Augen mich zu besiegen?

„Draco!", sagt er und sein Tonfall ist scharf. „Hör auf damit!"

„Was?"

„Klappe, jetzt rede ich."

Verdutzt schließe ich meinen Mund, welchen ich schon zur weiteren Erwiderung geöffnet hatte.

„Du bist ein richtiger Dummkopf. Ich dachte eigentlich immer du bist so schlau, aber wenn es um Gefühle geht, bist du fast so eine große Niete wie ich."

Was möchte Harry mir damit sagen?

„Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich. Ist das wirklich so?"

Weshalb ausgerechnet diese Frage? Ich möchte mich winden und vor der Antwort drücken, jedoch lässt sein Blick es nicht zu.

„Ja, ich liebe dich - Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Ein Funke leuchtet in seinen Augen auf, gerade so, als hätte er auf diese Antwort gehofft.

„Weißt du, Draco, als du heute Morgen nicht mehr im Bett, nicht mehr im Haus warst und ich mich so verletzt fühlte, wurde mir einiges klar. Es tat weh, und für einen Moment war ich der absurden Ansicht, du hättest mich belogen. Aber all die Dinge, die du in den letzten Tagen gesagt und gemacht hast und diese unglaubliche Süße, mit der du mich gestern Nacht geliebt hast, haben mir eines bewusst gemacht – dass du mich eben nicht belügen würdest und dann habe ich über mich nachgedacht. Darüber, was ich gesagt und getan habe und ich wusste, so wie du mich nicht anlügen konntest, so durfte ich mich auch nicht länger anlügen. Weißt du was ich dir damit sagen möchte, Draco?"

„Ich… Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Harry lächelte mich kurz an, bevor er sich zur mir beugte und mir in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Kuss auf den Mund hauchte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."

Mein Kopf braucht einen Moment, um Harrys Worte zu verarbeiten, doch dann reagiert mein Körper und ich fühle mich glücklicher als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Das pure Glück rauscht durch meine Adern und mein Herz schwillt an, droht vor lauter Glück und Liebe fast zu zerplatzen. Automatisch umschlinge ich Harry und ziehe ihn so dicht an mich, wie es möglich ist, bevor ich ihn immer und immer wieder küsse.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was uns die Zukunft bringen wird, aber Harry vermittelt mir das Gefühl, das wir alles schaffen könnten und ich will es hoffen und möchte dran glauben, wie ich an die Beichte seines Herzens glaube, denn ich liebe ihn wirklich.

**Ende

* * *

**

Aus, Schluss und vorbei. Das war das letzte Kapitel. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Gut, schlecht oder einfach mittelmäßig? Bin auf euere Kommentare gespannt. Liebe Grüße euere Amunet.

* * *


	12. Mein Leben an deiner Seite

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:**Beichte des Herzens

**Pärchen:** Draco x Harry

**Inhalt:**Draco ist in Harry verliebt, aber wird er stark genug sein, um Harry seine Liebe zu beichten? Und wenn ja, wird seine Liebe auf Ablehnung stoßen? Ist eine Nachkriegsgeschichte.

**Warnung:**Shonen-Ai bzw. Slash (Liebe zwischen Männern); Charakterdeath; EXTREM TRAURIG

* * *

**Hinweis:**Dieser Epilog ist zum Teil „geborgt". Es hat unabsichtlich angefangen, doch leider hat er sich in die fast identische Richtung, wie der Schluss von dem Manga „New York, New York" entwickelt. Ich wollte wie gesagt nicht borgen, doch scheinbar hat mich dieser Manga so beeinflusst, dass ich irgendwie nicht darum gekommen bin. **schäm

* * *

**

**Anmerkung der Autorin**

Ich wusste lange nicht, ob ich diesen Epilog posten soll oder nicht, da mir die liebe, gute Witchcraft davon abgeraten hat, nachdem ihr das letzte Kapitel als Schluss so gut gefallen hat. Daraufhin habe ich meine Betaleserin Niva gefragt was sie davon meint, und sie meinte sie würde ihn veröffentlichen. Dann saß ich da – mit zwei unterschiedlichen Meinungen von zwei Menschen, deren Meinung mir etwas bedeutet.

Ich habe mich fürs veröffentlichen entschieden, weil ich persönlich denke, dass er gut geworden ist. Allerdings möchte ich es euch allen alleine überlassen, ob ihr ihn lesen wollt oder nicht. Wer es bei dem Schluss wie er war belassen möchte, sollte diesen Epilog nicht lesen, denn er ist so traurig, dass selbst der Autor beim schreiben geweint hat. **drop**

* * *

**An alle meine lieben Kommischreiber**

Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für euere vielen Kommentare und euere unterstützenden Worte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht dass _„Beichte des Herzens"_ so gut bei euch ankommen wird und bin super froh, dass ihr mit mir zufrieden seid. **Ihr seid wirklich toll!

* * *

**

**Beichte des Herzens**

**Harrys Position oder „Mein Leben an deiner Seite "**

**Epilog**

Der Wind streichelt sanft über mein Gesicht und ich genieße diesen kühlen Hauch, wie ich deine Berührungen genossen habe. Ich friere nicht, obwohl es bereits Herbst geworden ist und der Garten die meisten seiner roten und gelben Blätter verloren hat und langsam die Triste des Winters die Oberhand gewinnt. Der Stuhl auf welchem ich sitze ist gut gepolstert und die Decke, die über meinen Beinen liegt, sehr dick.

Ich denke an dich und nur an dich. In den ganzen letzten Wochen sind die Erinnerungen an dich wieder erwacht. Es ist nicht so, als wärst du mir jemals fern gewesen, doch seit deinem Tod ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen und Ron und Hermines Kinder und Enkelkinder haben ihr bestes getan um _Onkel Harry_ - wie sich mich nennen - abzulenken. Inzwischen lebe ich schon fast so lange ohne dich, wie mit dir und noch immer tut mir der Gedanke weh, dich so früh verloren zu haben.

Es sind die Nachwirkungen einiger Flüche, haben die Ärzte in Sankt Mungos gesagt, als du dort mit Schmerzen eingeliefert wurdest. Wir wollten es beide nicht wahrhaben, denn schließlich hatte ich in meinem Leben viel mehr und viel gefährlichere Flüche abbekommen als du. Mit schmerzstillenden Tränken versorgt und mit der Auskunft, dass es keine Heilung für dich gäbe, haben sie sich entlassen und ich ahnte lange Zeit nicht, wie schlimm du leidest, da du dich als anerkannter Zaubertrankexperte hervorragend selbst mit immer stärkeren schmerzstillenden Tränken versorgen konntest.

Als deine Organe sich schließlich unaufhaltsam mehr und mehr zersetzten und du deinen Zustand nicht länger vor mir verbergen konntest, hatten wir einen großen Streit. Weißt du noch, wie es war, als wir diese drei Tage kein Wort miteinander sprachen? Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dich zu verlieren, ich wollte dich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Ich war der Idiot gewesen, der so lange gebraucht hat, bis er erkannt hatte, dass ich dich liebte. Und jetzt, nachdem wir alle Hindernisse überwunden hatten und als wir allen - ihren Vorurteilen zum Trotz - bewiesen hatten, dass ein Todessersohn und der Bezwinger Lord Voldemorts sehr wohl eine glückliche Beziehung führen konnten, wolltest du mich verlassen!

Ron und Hermine standen uns in dieser Zeit bei, denn sie waren im Laufe der Zeit ebenso sehr deine Freunde geworden, wie sie meine schon seit Hogwarts waren. Ohne diese Beiden hätte ich wohl nie die Kraft gefunden, dich gehen zu lassen.

An dem Tag an dem du gingst, lagst du in unserem Bett, während draußen die Sonne schien. Du sagtest, das Wetter würde dich an unser erstes Mal erinnern, denn die Sonne habe an dem Tag danach auf die gleiche Art durch unser Schlafzimmerfenster geschienen wie damals. Ich nannte dich einen Dummkopf und du lachtest leise. Obwohl wir uns in einer altmodischen Zauberertradition ewige Liebe geschworen hatten, haben wir dieses Necken niemals sein lassen können. Irgendwie gehörte es zu unserer Liebe dazu.

Mir standen die Tränen in den Augen als du sagtest: „Harry, ich bin so müde, darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Bist du sicher, dass du mich jetzt schon alleine lassen willst?" Mein Schluchzen machte meine Worte sehr undeutlich, doch du verstandest mich trotzdem.

„Es wird Zeit."

Ich konnte dir nicht länger in die Augen und ins Gesicht sehen. Zitternd presste ich deine Hand an meinen Kopf, die schwach in meinen Händen lag. Meine Tränen benetzten deine Haut.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß und ich liebe dich auch."

Deine Stimme war so schwach geworden und ich weinte noch mehr.

„Hey", sagtest du zu mir, „Du möchtest doch nicht, dass das Letzte was ich sehe dein weinendes Gesicht ist. Tränen stehen dir nicht."

Unwillkürlich lachte ich auf. Dieser Satz war so typisch für dich.

„Lächle für mich."

Ich nahm all meine Kraft zusammen, wischte die Tränen aus meinen Augen und lächelte dich an. Es war verkrampft und ich sah bestimmt schrecklich aus, doch du warst scheinbar zufrieden. Dein Gesicht entspannte sich und du schmiegtest dich noch tiefer in die weichen Kissen. Ich konnte hören und sehen, wie deine Atmung langsam flacher wurde und deine Augen flatterten, so lange bis du sie letztendlich schlosst und schließlich, nach Minuten, die mir wie Stunden erschienen, hörte dein Herz tatsächlich auf zu schlagen.

Bis heute weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich noch an deiner Seite gesessen habe. Irgendwann war Hermine aus dem Nachbarzimmer gekommen und hatte mich weggeholt. Unsere engsten Freunde waren gekommen, um von dir Abschied zu nehmen und um mir eine Stütze zu sein.

Du wärst überrascht gewesen, wenn du gesehen hättest, wie viele Leute zu deiner Beerdigung gekommen sind. Es war eine Ansammlung vieler ehemaliger Schüler aus allen Häusern gewesen. Schüler wie zum Beispiel Justin Finch-Fletchey aus Hufflepuff oder Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw. Sie alle hatten nach deiner Schulzeit endlich den Respekt für dich entwickelt, den du dir immer gewünscht hattest.

Die Weasleys hatten sich nach deinem Tod um mich gekümmert und hatten mir langsam aber sicher wieder beigebracht, am Leben Freude zu empfinden. Eines Abends war ich sogar so weit, dass ich Ron von unserem Streit erzählte und ihm deine Worte verriet. Du hattest gesagt: „Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dass ich es bin, der als erster gehen muss. Du bist und bleibst immer der-Junge-der-überlebt. Das ist dein Karma und ich bin dankbar für die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte."

Ron nahm mich in den Arm, tröstete mich und meinte: „Weißt du Harry, Draco hatte ein glückliches Leben an deiner Seite. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er wollte, dass du dich hier in deinem Haus verkriechst. Vielleicht solltest du dich wieder mehr um den Garten kümmern und um dein Leben. Was würde Draco denken, wenn er sehen könnte, wie sehr du seine Erdbeeren und seine Kräuter vernachlässigst?"

Erst dann fing mein Leben langsam wieder an. Ich bemühte mich sehr, doch die Leere, welche du in mir hinterlassen hattest, konnte nicht mehr gefüllt werden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich wollte es auch nicht. Es sollte nur einen Mann und eine wahre Liebe für mich geben und dennoch habe ich heute das Gefühl, mein Leben war erfüllt.

Ach, ich bin so müde, Draco. Jetzt weiß ich, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst. Ich bin inzwischen alt geworden und mein Körper will nicht mehr so wie früher. Ohne die Hilfe meiner Neffen und Nichten könnte ich mich nicht mehr versorgen, doch das ist jetzt bald vorbei. Regentropfen fallen vom Himmel herunter und unter dem Geräusch ihres leisen prasseln, schließe ich meine Augen. Mir ist, als würde ich vertraute Schritte hören, die sich langsam nähern und dann öffne ich wieder meine Augen.

Du stehst vor mir, so schön und strahlend, wie eh und je.

„Hallo Harry, lange nicht gesehen", sagst du und hältst mir deine Hand, wie damals als 11-Jähriger entgegen und dieses Mal nehme ich sie an.

**Ende**

* * *

Tatsache, wenn jemand mein Nachwort liest, hat er sich dazu durchgerungen den Epilog zu lesen. **grins** Ich hoffe der Epilog hat euch gut gefallen, auch wenn er sehr auf die Tränendrüse drückt und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir noch ein letztes Mal euere Meinung via Kommentar sagen würdet. Ganz liebe Grüße euere Amunet

* * *


End file.
